If it returns to you, it's yours forever
by Klarolineternity
Summary: Caroline Forbes arrives at New Orleans to see her old friend, Klaus Mikaelson. After going to the bar she knows he visits regularly, she gets informed that he had been missing in actions for three years now. She stays to find Klaus, and try her best not to fail him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my loves! I am back with this drabble. I don't know why I decided to write it, but Klaroline feels hit me, so I couldn't stop myself from writing it, although I have to upload the next chapter for my other story.**

 **I am very very interested in your opinion about this drabble! So please, when you finish reading, please leave a review ! :) I would like to know your thoughts !**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of this story, or particular lines. they belong to the writers of the show!**

 **Enjoy ! :)**

 **Mary  
**

"Look... I know that he comes here, okay? My name's Caroline Forbes. He'll know me" Blonde sighed at the bartender, who was cleaning the tables.

"I don't care who you are. Klaus Mikaelson is gone."

"Gone? Gone where?" Caroline's undead heart started to beat a little bit faster, she was confused. He was GONE? Like, _gone_ , gone?

"I mean, no one has seen or heard from that man in, three years." Bartender seemed so calm about this, although Caroline - not so.

She couldn't believe it. NOLA had been Klausless almost for three years now? She nervously smiled at kids while holding their little hands and was about to take a step to the exit when she heard someone calling her.

Luckily, Marcel had been sitting in the corner of the bar, when he heard an unfamiliar woman asking for Klaus Mikaelson.

"Caroline Forbes? Wow, I am very much stunned by your presence. Never have I thought I'd have a chance to meet you, here, in New Orleans. It can only mean one thing." Marcel greeted her with a wide smile.

"I am sorry, do I know you?" Caroline stepped back causing twins to lose their steady condition when her over protectiveness took over her. She was now holding their hands with not normal strength.

"Marcel. Marcel Gerard. A friend of Klaus." Marcel stepped forward in order to offer Caroline his hand as a sign of welcoming her into unfamiliar town.

"I'm Caroline. This is Lizzie and this is Josie. We are here-"

"To visit mommy's friend." Caroline was cut by Lizzie, causing her unbiological mother to smile at her declaration.

"What Lizzie is trying to say is that, we arrived here to see my friend, Klaus Mikaelson. Do you happen to know where'd he go? I know that he comes here, and this lady has just said that-"

"I know what she said. That is true. Klaus has been gone for three years now. Nobody has seen him." Marcel took a sip of scotch poured in his tumbler.

"I can't believe he left without an explanation. He would rather die than let his name rest on the ocean floor." Caroline seemed confident in her words. Flashbacks of memories shared with him flood back in her head. How could he leave without telling anyone where would he go?

"You know him quite good, don't you?!" Marcel smiled at her. His dark chocolate skin had been ravishingly suitable for the dark hall they were standing in.

"Yeah well, I'm not feeling quite obligated to share this with you. I just wanted to see him. And he seems to be gone, moreover, lost. So I don't really see a point of telling you all of this." She sarcastically smiled at Marcel. He was smiling back at her, and she, unsure of what his smile meant, inhaled one more time before listening to him.

"You're perfectly fitting his description" he started. "Rapid and quick responses, adorable laugh, sharp mouth. You've had him wrapped around your finger, haven't you? I believe, me and you have a lot to talk about." He crouched, and smiled at twins. "And you, two little kiddies, want to see a French quarter?"

Marcel's words made her feel pleasurably sick. Those words knotted her guts like a thread; God she missed having her feathers ruffled by his admissions. And now, even when he was gone, he still could make her feel like she wasn't an ordinary vampire. Truth be told, the self esteem she'd gained over the past years, was his and only his credit. Back then when he was still in Mystic Falls, he endlessly encouraged her to face her true self, and without even realizing it, she slowly started to respect the new person that started to emerge in her. She wished she could tell him how grateful she was for that. Sadly, her chance just slipped away from her hands.

"I don't think so. I have to hurry up, if Klaus isn't here, I have to go then." Caroline scoffed at Marcel.

"I have important information to share. I think you really are the one who can find Klaus."

"Yeah well I don't think I have some witchy super powers to locate him and find, or get into his head and somehow read where he rests his ass, but the only thing I know is that if he disappeared, then it means he really wanted to be gone." She turned around and made the kids follow her.

"The prophecy said: "The one, who looks, always finds.  
No one has dared to look for him; he left, by all means. Not even his family was able to find him. You're here and if the prophecy is true, I think you are the savior. At least that's what his sister said before she left."

She turned around, with a surprised face. Marcel looked at Caroline, hoping that he caught her attention, and he did.

"Rebekah is back?" She asked with a surprised tone.

"No, it's Freya. She came out to be the long lost sister. She contemplated the Mikaelsons' demise, as well as your appearance, as it seems.  
Look, you can leave tomorrow. But stay today. I'll tell you everything I know. I am sure Klaus would do the same for you."

"If by any chance you will try to harm me or the twins, know that I've seen tricks from Klaus." She teased.

"Well, I must say, I am not surprised." He gratefully smiled at her, and they left the magic free bar.

It has been almost 3 weeks now, since Caroline had arrived in NOLA to look for Klaus. After she promised to stay for the day, she caught herself staying a little more than she had planned. Marcel has settled her in Klaus' old house, twins were gone with Alaric after the first week, and she was busy with finding the hints which apparently Klaus left for his siblings, but she came out to be the one solving his charades.

"Any news? " Marcel stepped in the room, causing Caroline to turn around as she greeted him happily. Marcel was a good man; No wonder why Klaus chose him as his ally. He was helping her with no hesitation, it was clear that he was eager to find him too. After all, Klaus had been his family and done more important things for him than any of his friends had.

"I found a witch who has seen him before he disappeared... It was 3 years ago in Chicago, apparently he left to see her and find out about his mark on the hand, but he was taken down by the prophecy, unbeknownst to him. He was with Elijah. He came to see her, at first, she refused to talk, and then he suggested casting a privacy spell to keep it as a secret from Elijah. After they were finished, he left and she hasn't heard from him too. Even though he said he would come back. Strange, he never fails to keep his word. She said the only word she said to him would be remembered by him, no matter what."

"She could be lying. Maybe she hasn't even seen him and she just takes advantage."

"No, I don't think she is lying. Freya directed her brothers to her, so she for sure knew that the witch would help. The question is, where he went after that."

"Let me know if anything new appears, okay? I have to go." Marcel brushed his hand slightly on Caroline's shoulder and walked out.

Caroline unconsciously smiled at his action. It was truly good that he was helping her. No one volunteered to find Klaus, yet she'd been the one who was actually trying to be productive.

She walked around the room, inhaling the air. The sun rays were all over the room while she was sitting on the couch and effortlessly trying to find something to hold on to. She could've given up, but she couldn't. She felt almost disgusted that no one tried to find and help Klaus, if he needed it.

"Where are you, Klaus?" She whispered to herself and brushed her forehead with her hand.

She was mad, because during their last talk, he told her that whatever the ways his family found to torture him, in the end, his family, was what made him truly happy. And she was disappointed that he didn't represent a man who made ** _HIS_** family happy. She stood up, walked through the room, and got in his office. Maybe she was observing this place for the fiftieth time in three weeks; maybe more.

Typical Klaus. Dark house, twisted rooms, the creamy walls covered with paintings. On the right side, she found herself recognizing one of the Klaus' paintings. She leaned towards it, reached it and took it off the wall.

***  
" **Wait a second. Did-did you do these**?"

" **Yeah, um...actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice. Have you been?"**

 **"** **I've never really been anywhere."**

 **"** **I'll take you. Wherever you want. Rome. Paris. Tokyo?"**

Memories flashed back to her mind. The night where she actually got to know him; the night when he promised her to show the world; the night when she left the man who was just miserable and alone.  
She was holding the painting of the lady in her hands with initials "K.M" in the corner of the sketch; she looked down the tall nightstand and took the old notebook which also belonged to Klaus.

She recognized his hand writing the second she opened the notebook. The first pages were written in some old language she couldn't read, she assumed it was Aramaic since Klaus obviously had soft spot for it.

She chuckled, remembering their fun banter back then when they were looking for the cure for vampirism, when she helped him to solve the cryptex. She run through next several pages and came up with a poem which she started reading unconsciously.

 _"_ _I was angry with my friend;_

 _I told my wrath, my wrath did end._

 _I was angry with my foe:_

 _I told it not, my wrath did grow._

 _And I waterd it in fears,_

 _Night & morning with my tears: _

_And I sunned it with smiles,_

 _And with soft de_ _ **c**_ _eitful_ _ **W**_ _iles._

 _And it gr_ _ **E**_ _w both day_ _ **a**_ _nd night._

 _Till it bore an apple bright._

 _And_ _ **m**_ _y foe beheld it shine,_

 _And he kn_ _ **e**_ _w that it was mine._

 _And in_ _ **T**_ _o my garden sto_ _ **L**_ _e,_

 _When th_ _ **E**_ _night had veild the po_ _ **L**_ _e;_

 _In the mo_ _ **R**_ _ning glad I see;_

 _M_ _ **Y**_ _foe outstretched beneath the tree."_

This was Klaus' favorite poem; A poison tree by William Blake. She guessed so because the entire notebook was filled with the words from the poem. She went back to the page were she saw his handwriting, and attentively looked through it. While observing his handwriting her attention was caught by the unusual font Klaus had written in. Although she didn't notice it in the start, several letters were written oddly different from others. She turned around to look for some paper and pen, when she reached for a drawer to pull out some pen and paper; she went back to the nightstand to write down the letters which seemed bizarre to her. At first, she didn't exactly realize what was written in the poem. She had read the poem a several times, but she hadn't found any particular hint in it, until now;

Combination of letters gave her the two worded phrase; **_Cemetery wall._** She jumped, brushed her hair back and rubbed her face; you could see a tiny smile in the corner of her pale pink lips.

"Oh my god." she whispered. Nervously running to another room to pick her phone up and call her partner in crime. She dialed Marcel's number and waited for him to answer, but he didn't pick up. She decided to leave a voice mail. Her hands were shaking and she was feeling nervous, the possible idea that she finally found something that could bring her to Klaus, was overwhelming her. She could barely analyze this now, all she knew was that she had to go and check if there actually was something to look for.

"Um, hey, I think I found something. If you have time, come to the cemetery and give me a call so I can meet you." She hung up, run to pick up her coat and left the apartment. She was using her vampire speed to gain some extra time, so after several seconds she was already in the car.

When she arrived at Lafayette cemetery, it was foggy and the air was moist, she could barely see anything. She looked around to observe the place; she was all alone. For a second she thought she wasn't but there wasn't any living creature near her.

She walked around hoping that she would find some hint, but in vain. She kept remembering the words she merged, repeating them in her messy head. She had thousands of thoughts now, what if he was here? Somewhere close and there really was a chance to find him. Suddenly her phone started beeping in her pocket, making her heartbeat go faster; she was feeling like in a horror movie, so it scared her a bit.  
"Caroline? I am entering the cemetery now." Thankfully, Marcel had arrived and now she didn't have to be alone in that creepy cemetery.

"Yeah where are you? I was standing a few meters away from the entrance minutes ago. Can you find me? I think I lost my way."

"Found you." A familiar voice appeared behind her.

"Thanks god. I thought I was going paranoid. I think I heard some voices" She laughed.

"Ahh, probably ancestors are at it again. Don't worry they mean no harm; they just protect what's theirs. So what did you find?"

"Here, look." She reached her pocked and pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to him and started explaining.

"I was looking for things in his office when I found his notebook. The text he had written was the same on all other pages, except some letters were written differently. I took a close look and when I merged the letters I got " **Cemetery wall**." The letters were spread in between the lines. I think it was a hint. He has always loved the charades." As she finished, she gave him a look, waiting for his answer.

"I don't think this is the only hint he left. Look, if we pay attention, sum of the letters give us 12. If we divide it, and put letters horizontally, we get 6 in each line. 7 of them are in capital letters, if we merge them we not only get "Cemetery wall" but "Try Well" too. I think I know what he might have meant."

 ****"What?" Caroline shook her head in confusion.

"They are either initials we have to look for, or it's-" He was cut by the unfamiliar sound which was coming out of the phone. Someone's been calling Caroline.

"Yeah wait my phone. I'll be right back." she took a few steps back to have some privacy. "Hey, how's it going?" Caroline seemed to be cheered up by the phone call.

"I think fine. Girls are behaving well. They're just as smart as their mom." Alaric chuckled; He seemed honest.

"Good. Tell them I miss them." Caroline's voice saddened in a split second.

"Did you find anything? Because I think kids miss you more than they express, and I don't seem to cope well with all that stuff."

"Yeah, uhm I just… I think I found something, Ric. I can't quit now. That's all I can say. Hold on for a little longer, please. I'll try to come back as soon as possible." her voice started to shatter, as if she needed to be reassured that she really had to stay there, no matter what.

"Of course, Caroline. Take as much time as you need. You helped me when I needed it the most; I will never be able to reject any of your wish. I just, you know, Josie's been seeing the same strange dream for weeks now. It's scaring her; she's been seeing some tomb with the carved tree on it. Thought that you might've helped me and tell what can I do to make her stop seeing them? She's been struggling with her sleep lately."

"I don't know. She's never had problems with her sleep, while Lizzie was always the one who had. Maybe you just sing to her before she goes to sleep? Or I'll call you and talk with her, just to calm her down." She smiled.

"Yeah, probably that's the most right thing to do. Maybe she's just seen too much of TV."

"Okay. I'll call you later. Bye." She hung up. She seemed to miss the kids too, but she was so close to finding him. She couldn't leave. She couldn't fail him now.

"Everything's okay? Marcel asked with a concerned face.

"Yeah,fine. Josie has just been seeing some weird dream and-"And then, the shock hit her, her face went pale and Marcel immediately noticed her messy face. In a split second she disappeared, running through the graves, Marcel could barely catch up with her.

"Caroline! What's wrong?" He shouted in the middle of the cemetery. Then he heard her screaming back. "Look for the grave with the oak tree carved on it."

Not even 5 minutes have passed, when Marcel heard Caroline calling him again. He followed the voice with his vampire instinct and ended up standing right beside her.

"The poem; the dream. Josie has seen his tomb. Oh my god. They are connected. The prophecy is real. He knew he couldn't stop the prophecy from happening, but he was also smart enough to know what would happen exactly, he was smart enough to connect the poem and the prophecy. That's why he kept saying that he didn't know why he was drawn to it. " she covered her mouth with her hand, unable to control her emotions.

She was staring at the tomb made of stone and marble. The center of it had a big oak tree carved on it, she leaned down, gently caressing the cover of the tomb.

She didn't know what was in there. She only hoped that this time, she was right. After those pointless days, this one might have come out to be the right one.

" _My foe outstretched beneath the tree."_ I found you." She whispered to herself.

She tried to move the covering of the tomb, but in vain; Every time she touched it, it was like she had been going through an electrical packthread. Obviously, the tomb has been spelled;

"We need a witch. It's spelled. We won't be able to move it until someone helps us. God, I should've predicted it." She brushed her face with her hands, disappointed that she couldn't do better.

"Not necessarily, this place is filled with magic; the ancestors are here. They can help us if we ensure that he will no longer be the threat."

"But we can't! We can't know for sure whether he is in there or not, how can we know if he's a threat or not? Maybe he's lying there dead and we just-"

Caroline started to walk around, as if she was losing herself; She had been trying to cover up her emotions, her thoughts, but the second she saw the tomb, she shattered; She broke down at the thought the she might've faced Klaus Mikaelson again, but now, he'd be dead.

"Hey, Caroline, We have to try. I don't think that you have come this far just to give up now. You're meant to be here, so don't walk away now. At least try and then go."

He sounded so calm and so right, that she couldn't ditch his words and just go. She inhaled the heavy air around her, closing her eyes; she had to believe in herself.

She leaned down once again, touching the stone cold tomb; she slid her thumb along the carved tree which seemed to be located just above his heart, if he was there, of course. She closed her eyes, and concentrated.

Then she saw him;

He was lying on the grass, with a child along his side. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, and the little girl seemed to be in peace with her sleep as well; the warm breeze was around them, the sound of the lake somewhere near; It was like he entered her mind, her soul. Reassuring her that she could do this; It was like he was given a constant dream that was playing in his head like a video, over and over again, making him live in peace whilst he was physically gone.

"Try now." She opened her eyes and removed her hand from the tomb and Marcel used all of his strength to move the covering.

The sight was horrible.

He was lying there; His body almost black from desiccation; His veins seemed to be outlined from his skin, making his body seem rough as ever. His chest and waist covered with chains. She tried to touch the chains but they were vervained and spelled, so the burns felt a million times stronger than the actual ones. Then, she looked down at his body. A little container had been located there with him, possibly filled with vervain. It was connected to his veins with slim tubes, with liquid in it, making it flush the vervain through his blood system all day and all night. He must've been going through this hell for 3 years now and nobody could help him. For the first time in his millennium, he was helpless.

"Oh my god." She sighed, covering her face with her shaking hands, making the potential tears stop.

No, no, no, he can't be dead. I, I…. just stop thinking Caroline, concentrate, and listen to his heart!" now, she was talking with herself.

And then, she could hear it; so familiar, so acquainted. His heartbeat was extremely slow, she couldn't even hear his breathing, his lungs must have been burnt to ashes with vervain.

"He's alive. He's breathing he, he's alive Marcel!" She took of her coat, ripped it apart, and rolled it over her hands so they were making a thick cover for her hands, then she reached to the chains and ripped them off with her vampire strength; that's it, she wasn't a vampire baby now. She could control herself and her strength, plus, the babies had given her additional features, so she knew she could use them now.

She dragged his half dead body from the tomb, almost losing her equilibrium. She sat down on the ground, and located his head on her knees. She removed the tubes form his veins and bit her wrist, so she could wake him with her fresh blood.

"Come on, Klaus. Time to change the positions." She tried to joke.

She could swear she felt his fangs insert in her wrist and roughly suck the blood out of it and then he tried to move his hands to her wrist to fixate the blood stream directly to his mouth.  
She noticed how his skin was gaining more human color; thankfully that disgusting color was disappearing.

5 minutes later, he let go her wrist, letting it heal, and opened his eyes.

"Hey." She whispered with a shaking voice, unable to stop herself from smiling. Her eyes teary, and palms -sweaty. She placed her hand on his cheek, and looked directly in the eyes, reading his silent gratitude in them. He closed his eyes again, placing his right arm on her hand, and then she leaned down and buried her face in his neck, feeling his other hand starting to move in her hair.

"You're here." He whispered to her ear, located just beside his lips.

"I am." She responded, calmly brushing her nose against his collarbone now.

"Thank you." He muttered again into her ear. "You were worth waiting for."

"And you were worth looking for." She replied, wrapping her hands around his neck.

 **So! Are you alive? I know that's not the wishful ending you would like, but if I continued writing this, it would turn to a multichapter story ! :)**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ba dum tsss!**

 **I am back with chapter 2!**

 **Sadly, it is really an ending to this story! I don't know why but I felt like this story needed an ending, and a decent one!**

 **I must confess, mostly, the reviews inspired me to write the part two, because they were so amazing. I never would've thought that my story could gain such comments.**

 **Anyway, thanks everyone!**

 **I hope this will be the proper ending you'd like for Canon!Klaroline.  
**  
 **I changed the rating for this story, so you can guess what's coming!**

 **No beta this time too, so forgive me for the mistakes.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Welcome back, mate! Finally you can look after this place." Marcel widely smiled at Klaus and brushed his shoulder. He was silently standing in front of the door, observing the place very carefully. Caroline was standing right behind him, feeling awkward. They have just shared an emotional and intimate moment at the cemetery. In that moment, it felt right, but as soon as he asked her to go home, she hesitantly backed off of him, trying to remain calm.

"I need a shower." He rapidly entered the room, uncovering his dirty Henley from his upper body, exposing his bare back to them; He was slim, and his skin was pale.

"He's avoiding me. Perfect." Caroline harshly jumped on the sofa, crossing her hands.

"Just give him some time; he's been gone for 3 years. It's not easy to accommodate." Marcel tried to calm her down, and seemed like it worked.

"Yeah, I know. Do you think he didn't want to be saved?"

"That's not a question which has to be answered by me. I am going to look up for a witch to track Freya, I want to let her know that Klaus is back. Call me if you want anything."

"Yeah, absolutely! Thanks, Marcel. I don't know what I would do without you!" She stepped forward and gave him a quick hug. She was really grateful for him, without Marcellus, she would never be able to find Klaus and bring him back to the quarter.

Marcel left, and Caroline finally had a chance to rest after the long day. She took off her jacket, brushed her face and closed her eyes for a minute, which turned into a couple of hours.

* * *

When she woke up, she was lying on the sofa; her face was burning from heat because she was facing the fireplace; it was dark all around; the room was only lightened by the light of the fireplace. She straightened her back, got up and firmly removed a blanket which was placed all over her.

She turned her head in confusion, not sure if she was alone. She reached her ear to tuck her hair behind it, only when she was cut off by him.

"Had a good sleep, love?"

She looked at him; he was drinking a glass full of alcohol, sitting in an armchair just beside the sofa, maybe a few meters away.

"I didn't plan to." She straightened; her face all serious. Had a good shower?" She teased back.

"Yes, thank you. It felt quite good." He took another sip.

"Seriously?" Her face changed insanely fast, she crossed her arms and looked away from him, although she could still see his half face, and how he was smiling at her latest comment.

"Yes." He replied, he played with his tumbler in his hand, causing a little noise as the ice cubes started moving inside of it. He stood up and only then Caroline had a chance to observe him.

She had forgotten how it felt to be in one room with him; it had been almost 5 years, since she has seen him. When she saw him lying half dead in the grave, only then she realized how much time has actually passed. Sometimes she blamed herself that he left and never came back to mystic falls, sometimes she blamed him because he stupidly listened to her and then walked away.

But she hadn't forgotten what he had told her before he left; they were lying on the ground, under the tree, he was caressing her face and hair and her head was resting on his chest. He promised her that whatever decision she would make, he would support it, and whoever would come on her way as a potential love interest, he would never interrupt her relationship with any of them; she said that she was grateful for that, and that maybe one day she really would show up at his door; Then she gave him a goodbye kiss. He didn't think that he would be rewarded with one more kiss after her goodbye, so he used the chance and just with that kiss, he let her know that he would wait one more eternity for her.

She came back to reality when he sat down on the couch beside her. He was staring at fire; the reflection of it was sparkling in his eyes.

"Where's your boyfriend?" He asked, without looking at her.

"He's in Mystic Falls and he's not my boyfriend." She glared at him, with a serious face.

He couldn't help it and smiled at the thought that she was now away from Stefan.

"Well, it was expected." He replied, with a lot of sarcasm in his voice, looking down.

"How did you end up taken by the prophecy?" She asked him, taking his tumbler from his hands and taking a sip from it too, she looked intrigued, maybe this time, and she could hear him telling the truth.

"As soon as Elijah and Hayley left the town with Hope, Freya told me that the witch she sent me to, wasn't lying after all; The prophecy said I'd fall by friend or foe. And after days of thinking who could it be, I finally figured out that the only person who could take me down- was me.  
I am the biggest friend of mine, as well as the foe. I've spent my life trying to prove that other people were trying to take me down, but in the end I was all by myself. "

She was shocked.

She knew that he was capable of things that she hadn't even imagined, but this? How did he risk his life, when he had no guarantee of coming back?

"So you selfishly put yourself in a position where you wouldn't be found, like ever? Or you didn't want to be found at all?" She started shouting at him. His words hit her right in the feels.

"I had no way, love. Believe it or not, I was just as surprised as you were. I didn't even consider the chance of you being my rescuer."

"Yeah, because as always you're being self-centered and ignorant." She stood up, throwing off the blanket to the other side of the room, brushing her hair back. The heat was growing on her, she was mad;

"Caroline – "

"No this time, I speak. You're a billion or something but sometimes you do stupid things, Klaus. You could, ugh, call me or Stefan and we would all figure out something. I have a powerful witch best friend, who just took down an epic immortal vampire huntress, and I doubt she wouldn't be able to find a chance to save you. No, instead you just went on the wrong way, made all of us freak out and think that you're dead!"

"Last time I talked with you, you didn't sound so eager to help me." He answered hesitantly, when standing up.

"Yeah?! " She felt all her nerves exploding at once and she couldn't control her voice anymore. She crossed her hands and approached him a little closer. "Did you ever wonder why?" She asked him with the eyes demanding an answer.

" Maybe because my life turned into a complete hell? Maybe because I turned my humanity off when my mother died and went off the rails, maybe because, I lost my best friend and then I magically got impregnated with the children that aren't even mine?! Did you not consider the fact that I wouldn't dare to ask you to help me, even if I wanted to? You were gone and I asked you to never come back, I couldn't just stand up and leave everything behind my back, but when I could, I did. I came, stayed, and found you. If you are going to blame me for not helping you when I needed help for myself, then I'm done here."  
She finally exhaled, feeling nervous. She didn't think that she could tell him all these at once. The silence around the room only included her huff and puff after the heavy words she said to him.

He was winded by her admission. His eyes were darkened and he could barely handle the anger.

" How foolish of you. You think that I would ask for your help, knowing you needed it back?"

She calmed down, breathed in and answered. "Maybe if you just asked me I would've acted differently."

"I didn't have a chance to, and even if I had, I wouldn't. I would never risk your life." He blinked at her and then looked away, hoping that he wouldn't have to answer her anymore. Every part of his body was protesting. He didn't want to fight; all he wanted was pull her into his hug and never let her go, because those insane days without her seemed like an eternity; after being trapped, tortured and dead, he wanted to relax and feel relieved that everything was over now.

"You literally shut yourself down. That's not you." She spat back.

"Call it shutting down if you want, I could not stay when everyone was in danger. I've experienced more terrible things than that, and being gone for several years meant nothing to me if it gave me the guarantee that everyone, Caroline, everyone! Including you, would be safe.  
Imagine my surprise, love when suddenly I am woken up by you?"

He turned around to face her, and immediately started hating himself for the words he had said to her earlier. Her tears were coming from her eyes like a waterfall. She was sniffing and wiping her tears away with her hands and he could swear he hadn't seen her being more beautiful than now. She tried to look away from him, ignore his movements. She wrapped her hands around herself and inhaled.

She was standing there, in front of him, safe and alive. After hopeless years when he thought that he could never get reunited with her, she finally proved him wrong. Maybe it wasn't the reunion he planned, maybe she didn't come to New Orleans to get to know this place and then travel with him around the world, maybe she didn't show up at his door to declare her love to him, but obviously, she was there to make sure he is saved and not in danger anymore.

His eyes went crazy and his undead heart started pumping faster as he saw her crying. He could feel his nervousness when talking with her, his urge feeling to caress her and when she was peacefully sleeping in _ **his**_ house, on _ **his**_ couch, covered up in _**his**_ blanket.

He hesitated for a moment, but then he didn't care what she would've thought. He approached her, slowly, reaching her flushed cheeks which were burning from heat; Caroline closed her eyes and leaned on his hand which cupped the right part of her face.

"You're lovely when you sniff." He joked and smiled at her. His eyes were scanning her angelic face over and over again. He wanted to be able to touch every inch of her softest pale skin. He was rubbing her cheek with his thumb up and down, and kept staring at her with admiring face.

She punched him slightly on his shoulder, and then exhaled the extra air which invaded her lungs.  
In a split second, he pinned her to the wall using his vampire speed; he looked her in the eyes, searching for any answer he could get; she felt her body palpitating in the aftermath of his actions. He just pushed her a little and looked into her challenging eyes. They were begging for more;

Although she seemed completely satisfied with all that was happening, she could stop herself for an additional minute just to make up her mind, but Klaus couldn't wait. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her neck, smelling her scent once more before he started kissing her skin causing her to close her eyes with pleasure as she enjoyed his lips on her skin and she didn't even feel guilty about this.

"Is it a Déjà vu?" She murmured.

"Only, if you want it to be." He pleaded and only then he could feel her arms pressing against his own when she pushed him back and used his trick on him, making him sit on the couch with her on his top.

She roughly leaned on his face with hers, her forehead touching his and the electrifying feeling she couldn't get enough of, rushed through her heated body. She was sitting on him, her hands on his face and his hands-on her back, then her hips and then again, on her back.

He couldn't control himself so he accidentally bit her lip in the process."Ouch" she grinned and then went back to exploring his mouth.

Tasting her lips again felt so good and strange to him at the same time…The tension was driving him insane. He lifted her and switched the positions, touching her everywhere he could get; she removed his Henley with the help of his, and made him silently growl at her because her hands were caressing his bare neck and chest. After all those year, this passion was overwhelming both of them.

He wasn't letting her to take a break from his lips, he continued to conquer her mouth with all of the passion he had. After all, he had the right to make love to her, to his one and only, his Caroline, his rescuer. His need for her was desperate, and he couldn't wait more.

He blatantly ripped of her skinny jeans and her exposed thighs were the initial component of his arousal. He could feel her smiling against his mouth as he kissed her, and her giggle in the end made him lose it. He removed himself from her for a second, took off is trousers and went back to her. It all happened so fast that she couldn't even spot him being gone, but happily she could catch her breath now, and this, she needed.

"Tell me I am not dreaming." he said in between the heated kisses that were exchanged between them.

"You're not dreaming." She answered, opening her eyes and seeing his bare back she was resting her hand, she brought him closer to her, feeling his chest and pumped heartbeat against her own;

He ripped off her shirt like last time; touching her delicate skin again, felt as magical as ever; He would never tire of her.

She touched his sensitive area, knowing he would like it, she let herself remove his boxers and cupped his face again to hold on, because she knew, next few minutes were going to spend her. He started kissing her chest and removed her bra, only then he got to look at her bare breasts and caress them with his both hands.

All of this felt magically delightful, but they both needed more, only their breaths were heard in the room full of silence.

He used his mastered hand to take off her pink panties off her as well, and touched her intimate area so he could know whether she was ready or not, but Caroline interrupted him with a hot kiss on his neck making his cock drip against her inner thigh. He was holding her back with his one hand and with the other he located his cock against her entrance so he could fill her with all of him; She could feel him slowly entering her, so she prepared herself and placed her both hands on his back so she wouldn't fell off the tiny couch they were making out on.

"Ah." She groaned as he fully took her and started moving up and down to bring her to her most memorable pleasure she would experience soon. His moves became frantic, and this all was because she was driving him seriously crazy. She was screaming because of her surrealistic pleasure, she could feel her walls crashing down because of his movements, and she begged him not to stop because she needed him to stay there as long as he could take it.

She dug her nails into his back because screaming wasn't helping her at all, so she needed to release her emotions. She couldn't take it any longer so she unconsciously removed her mouth from his, and he didn't mind letting her go, wondering to what would it lead. Her vampire face started to sell her needs, her fangs started to show up and in order to calm he a little bit down, he offered her his neck while he continued to thrust in and out, bringing her closer to her climax.  
She inserted her fangs into his vein and started sucking the blood out of it; she could remember the taste of his blood from old times, but now it tasted completely different; it was bittersweet and warm, she couldn't get enough of it until he stopped her and kissed her bloody lips again.

"Don't. Ever. Make. Me. To. Wait. For. You." he said to her, in between the thrusts which made her body tremble under his, his voice was shaking as he felt himself coming closer to the edge rhythmically with her.  
The both stopped moving and were catching their breaths as they were enjoying the waves of pleasure which hit them.

"You won't have to." She answered, and he smiled at her leaning on her and brushing his nose against hers and she couldn't resist his adorable smile and kissed his dimple.

"What's next then, love?" He asked, still managing to bring his breathing rhythm back.

"Rome or Paris…" she giggled pulling him closer to her and caressing his hair with her fingers.

* * *

 **Ahhh :) Rome or Paris ..:) So, what do you think? was it worth it? I kinda liked writing this one, it made me feel good and somehow reminded me of Season 3/4 Klaroline.**

 **I reaaaaaaally hope you liked it, I know it's not much, but still!  
Please leave a review before you forget this drabble :) **


End file.
